


【90060】Inhaftiert Ep. 3

by varinlaice



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varinlaice/pseuds/varinlaice
Summary: 下章預告裡的東西我沒有寫，因為覺得太牽強！（草是突然變溫柔的900
Relationships: RK900/RK800-60
Kudos: 1





	【90060】Inhaftiert Ep. 3

康納被扔在牢房裡一個人待了一會，以為終於可以安心睡覺了結果科南又回來找他，只是這次手上多了頸圈和牽繩，一開門進去便二話不說把頸圈繫他脖子上、扣上牽繩便把他拉起來牽到軍營附近的河邊，路上還吩咐閒著的士兵去準備乾淨的毛巾和衣服。到了河邊科南才把康納手上的麻繩解開，俐落地將他身上的背心長褲都扒掉後把他往河的方向推了一下。「給你五分鐘，下去洗澡。」

康納無言地看了科南一眼但還是踏進了河裡，冰冷的河水光浸到小腿就已經足以使他打了個寒顫，慢慢走進河裡泡著適應了水溫才開始洗澡。科南並沒有放開手上的牽繩而且也沒有走近河邊就站在原地看著康納洗澡，因為牽繩太短頸圈也因此勒著康納的脖子，氣管被壓著有點難受還難以呼吸，只好稍微抬起頭來方便自己獲得更多氧氣，手上搓澡的速度也加快了點好讓自己能快點上岸。

見康納剛好在時限內洗完澡科南便沒說甚麼只是扯了扯手上的牽繩，前者感覺脖子被勒得更緊了便回過頭去，見科南不知不覺間已經拿著衣服和毛巾看著自己，雖然還是對在他臉前裸著有點抗拒但還是擦掉身上的水珠然後回去岸上。正當康納打算伸手拿過毛巾的時候科南已經先下手為強把毛巾披到了他身上，從背後環抱住他禁錮著他雙手、不顧懷裡的人反抗便一邊親著他後頸給他擦乾身子，手也一邊在他身上四處遊走。科南感覺吃夠豆腐了才把毛巾扯下來放到康納頭頭上、隔著毛巾揉揉他的頭髮，把他的髮型揉亂成鳥巢一樣也把髮絲擦乾了不再滴水才拿掉毛巾，怕他跑了放開了牽繩也緊抓著他手腕才把衣服給他讓他自己穿上，等他穿好了衣服給他整理一下便又拿起牽繩把他帶回去軍營裡。

科南把康納帶回去軍營之後並沒有直接把他關回去牢房裡，而是和他一起坐在自己辦公室門外吹風，康納對此雖然有點不解但也沒有多問，就垂著頭靜靜地坐在科南身邊。兩人一直都沒有說話，直到康納感覺頭被摸了、抬起頭來一看發現科南一手抓著牽繩一手拿著盤子，不用猜也知道他又要煩著自己讓自己吃東西了。

科南用勺子舀了一些菜便湊到康納嘴邊，也不說話耐心地等他張嘴把飯菜吃掉，他一別過頭去就又把勺子湊過去，看起來就像媽媽在餵鬧脾氣的小孩子吃飯，更無視其他人投來奇異的目光，一直僵持到他終於受不了了自己搶過勺子吃東西為止。說實話幾天沒吃東西還是很餓的，從康納進食的速度就不難看出來這一點，然而正當科南看見他飛快地吃完了飯菜、想問他要不要多吃點的時候就被空盤子和勺子扔了一臉。科南闔上眼深呼吸一下才忍住沒有發火，伸手擦擦臉讓人來收拾一下才扯著康納回到牢房裡，重新用鐐銬鎖住他手腕後再給他解開頸圈，看了他最後一眼才一言不發地轉身離開牢房。

回到岸上也挺久但康納卻現在才感覺到冷，牢房裡明明密不透風卻還是打了個噴嚏，伸手扯過薄得根本無法保暖的被子蓋到身上再蜷縮成一團才感覺暖和一點，連晚飯也不打算吃就閉上眼進入夢鄉了。

康納第二天一睜眼就感覺天旋地轉，不僅鼻塞得只能用口呼吸而且喉嚨也乾涸得要命，吸了幾下鼻子想要坐起來卻因為四肢痠軟而只能繼續躺著——也許是因為幾天沒吃東西、身上的傷又沒完全康復導致身體有點虛弱，加上洗了個冷水澡和在外面吹了會冷風就感冒了。生病了更加沒病食慾，康納看著送進來的飯菜連碰都不想碰，在床上躺到真的喉嚨疼得受不了了才勉強地爬起來，伸手拿起餐盤旁的水杯將裡面的透明液體一飲而盡，敲敲牢門讓在外面看守的士兵給自己再倒一杯水，直到不再唇乾舌燥了才把水杯放回去地上然後躺好休息。

把突襲的命令傳遞下去後科南便忙著與別的指揮官協調和向上級報告戰況，根本沒有多餘時間去看康納甚麼情況，而且雖然突襲成功但敵軍的反擊能力也不容小覷，每天都有新的傷患送回來軍營裡，醫療室裡都不夠空間放病床了，只能把新來的傷者安置到醫療室外的操場上。所幸的是聯邦軍在兵力和武器火力都略勝一籌，突擊戰持續了四天同盟軍便提出停火，科南的本意也是讓這場戰爭盡快完結、不要再出現更多傷亡了便爽快地答應了，向上級稟告得到允許後便讓對方的指揮官前來進行和談。經過一個星期左右的磋商談判雙方終於達成了停戰協議，接下來便由外交政治接手處理、不到科南一介軍人多管閒事了。

到醫療室視察慰問傷者過後科南終於能鬆一口氣好好休息了，甫回到辦公室坐到椅子上便翹起腿闔上雙眼按摩太陽穴，好讓自己放鬆下來、順便緩解一下這一個多星期來長期睡眠不足又精神緊繃所致的頭疼。閉目養神一會後科南突然想起自己已經一個多星期沒去看過康納了，而且意想不到地居然有點想他，看了眼時間現在過去的話還能和他待上一兩個小時再去吃晚飯。科南看著時鐘考慮片刻便決定順上掛在椅背上的大衣動身前往康納所在的牢房，辛苦了這麼多天過去找找樂子也好。

科南走到牢門前一邊從口袋裡掏出鑰匙一邊隔著鐵欄看著答在床上一動不動的康納，瞟了眼地上的餐盤發現碗裡盛著的是白粥，然而科南清楚記得今天飯堂裡並沒有提供白粥。科南的直覺告訴他肯定有哪裡不對勁，於是便揮手把退到自己身後、負責看守守的士兵叫過來。

「你們甚麼時候跟他關係變得那麼好了？特別給他一個人煮白粥？」

「報告長官，我們依您的吩咐給他提供飯堂裡的伙食，但他不是不肯吃就是隔會就全吐出來...他好像只願意也只吃得下清淡的流質食物，於是就改為給他提供白粥了。」

科南對於康納不肯好好吃飯已經見慣不怪了，自己用盡千方百計都說服不了他吃一口東西更何況他們，倒是更加在意後面的資訊。「吐出來？他剛吃飽就躺下？」

「我也不清楚，應該是有其他原因...」

科南聽見身旁的士兵這麼說便懶得再問下去了，反正也問不出甚麼來，還不如自己進去看看。打開牢門踏進牢房後科南站在康納身旁觀察了會，發現他看似在睡覺但瀏海都被額上的汗浸濕了，仔細一看雙頰還帶點潮紅，紅潤的雙唇也微張著隨著他呼吸而微微張合；正當科南還在想康納怎麼熱得出汗了還蓋著被子、伸手想給他掀開的時候不小心碰到他的手發現異常冰冷，一下子便意識到事態嚴重，一手探到他額頭一手覆在自己額上給他探熱。結果果然如科南所想康納根本不是在睡覺，而是發高燒燒得意識模糊連眼睛都睜不開——去他媽的胃酸倒流，他是感冒了。科南罕有地覺得有點不快，垂眸看著渾身冒著冷汗的康納、頭也不回地繼續質問門外的士兵。「他這樣多少天了？」

「大概四五天左右...一開始沒這麼嚴重，再前幾天還聽見他咳個不停。」

「你明知道他感冒發燒還咳個不停也不懂得找軍醫來看？」科南聽完這個回答真的被惹火了，語畢便轉過身去瞪著身後站正軍姿的人，凌厲凜冽的眼神讓他出於恐懼而下意識往後退。「還是你智力低下得對著他幾天還跟他有過身體接觸也看不出來他發燒了？」

「醫療班這幾天忙著處理傷兵，沒空來看一個生病的戰俘...」

「軍醫沒空。五天來都沒一個人有空聽你說話給你拿一點藥？」

科南眼見他被自己逼問得說不出話來了也不想在視線範圍裡看到他了，嘆了口氣又伸手揉揉隱隱作痛的太陽穴。「給我去準備熱水毛巾和退燒藥。然後叫上我不在的這段期間負責看守和給他送飯的所有人到辦公室裡等我。」

「還愣著幹甚麼？想繼續被我罵？」

把人趕出去做事之後科南便坐到床上看著病怏怏的康納，見他很辛苦似的皺起眉咳了幾聲也完全不怕被傳染甚至還莫名有點擔心，牽起他手輕輕握著又伸手上去輕撫他臉。「康納，能聽見我說話嗎？」

等了一會康納才艱難地睜了一下眼，科南也不知道他究竟是神志不清聽不清楚自己說話還是沒力氣作出反應，現在還是讓他安安靜靜休息比較好，於是就這麼牽著他手默默地陪在他身邊，替他撥開貼到前額上的瀏海又繼續盯著他看。康納明明也是當兵的皮膚卻出奇地白滑，發熱所致的臉紅更把他的膚色襯托得近為蒼白，而且之前每次來見他他都擺出一副不耐煩的樣子，現在看到他放鬆下來的樣子居然覺得他眉目清秀長得挺好看的，雖然好幾個地方都有長痣但毫不礙眼，看上去甚至有點可愛。

科南盯著康納的臉、仿佛要將他的容貌刻劃進記憶深處似的仔細觀察得出了神，直到聽見牢門被打開的聲音才回過頭去看著人把熱水盆、毛巾和放著藥的紙杯放在地上，讓人再去拿一張椅子進來之後坐到上面，將毛巾泡進熱水裡又扭乾之後便開始輕輕給康納擦掉臉上的汗，然後把毛巾放進熱水裡搓洗乾淨，伸手攬著他肩膀把他扶起來讓他坐著，給他把衣服脫下來便用熱毛巾給他擦汗。

「來，吃藥了。」科南給康納擦完汗才鬆一口氣，把毛巾放進已經涼掉了的水裡後便拿起紙杯把裡面的藥丸倒到自己手上，將其從他微張著的雙唇間塞進去、拿起水杯湊到他嘴邊將水慢慢倒進他嘴裡，讓他吞掉藥丸順便喝點水。確定康納把藥丸吞進肚子後科南才放心一點，最後又摸摸他頭才從牢房裡出去鎖上門讓他好好休息，不管接下來要怎麼辦都先等他退燒再說。

科南在走回自己辦公室的路上才後知後覺地發現自己居然有足夠耐心親自照顧康納，要是換成其他人自己可能早就把他扔給下屬或者乾脆任他自生自滅了。科南不知道自己這種耐性究竟是從哪裡來的，不過心裡總不放心把康納交給別人，從剛剛的對話就能看出來自己下屬根本信不過。一想起剛剛跟值班看守牢房的士兵的對話科南就又有點煩躁，蹩蹩眉嘖了聲才繼續前往辦公室，準備質問他們弄清楚究竟怎麼一回事。

聽完下屬們的辨解後科南便大概猜出來康納為甚麼會感冒了，雖然他們明知道康納感冒卻放任不管也有責任但畢竟一開始是自己的錯，考慮片刻最後還是決定不懲罰、自己坦白認錯之後再訓了他們一頓就放他們離開了。等最後出去的人關上門之後科南才往椅背上一靠放鬆一下，目光偶然落在放在桌子邊上的小時鐘上，發現已經到晚飯時間了便從椅子上起來伸展一下，然後從辨公室裡出去慢慢走過去飯堂。

科南吃過飯後讓人像剛剛一樣帶上熱水、毛巾和藥就又過去探望康納，進到牢房見他又躺著不動難免有點憂慮，把椅子拉過來坐到床邊、先把毛巾泡進熱水裡弄好熱毛巾再喊他一聲。然而康納並沒有任何反應也許是睡著了，科南也不打算擾他清夢便伸手撫上他額頭，知道他體溫還沒回復到正常水平後擔心得皺起眉頭，但仍不忘放輕動作扶起他給他擦身，幫他把衣物重新穿好才叫醒他讓他吃藥。

康納一醒過來就被牢房外的光線刺激得又闔上了眼，不久後才再次睜開雙眼，看見科南坐在自己床邊便嘖了聲翻過身去背對著他，反正也還頭昏腦脹就打算繼續睡覺。科南也猜到了康納見到自己的反應肯定會是這樣，可是現在根本對他生氣不起來、只想讓他趕緊好起來，於是便靠近他一些再好聲好氣地勸他讓他轉回來乖乖吃藥。「你還在發燒，暈乎乎的不辛苦嗎？病好了才能回去見你的朋友，快點起來吃藥。」

眼見康納還是無動於衷科南也不知道該說甚麼好了，畢竟哄人可不是他的強項，只好強行把他抱起來讓他靠在自己懷裡親自餵他吃藥。「你吃完藥睡到天荒地老我都不理你。張嘴。」最終康納還是聽話地張開了嘴，讓科南把退燒藥放進自己嘴裡再慢慢喝水濕潤乾涸的喉嚨。

等康納把藥丸吞掉後科南便像獎勵聽話的小狗一樣摸了摸他頭，放開手不再把他攬在自己懷裡，突然又想起他今天還沒吃過東西便問他餓不餓，餓了就讓人給他做點粥吃。正當康納想搖頭拒絕然後躺回去床上睡覺時他的肚子便適時地咕咕叫起來，一下子丟臉得仿佛臉都要變得更燙了，伸手捂住雙眼一會才假裝若無其事的樣子收起手，然後點點頭回答科南的問題。

「能起來嗎？出去走走呼吸一下新鮮空氣，病可以快點好。」見康納點頭了科南才給他解開鐐銬向他伸出手，等他把手搭上來後便把他從床上拉起來，然後就不放手直接牽著他走出牢門、帶他過去飯堂吃飯。科南也不怕康納會趁機逃跑所以並沒有用手銬或者繩子之類的禁錮著他雙手，畢竟他還在生病發燒，中午甚至連動一下的力氣都沒有，就算他真的掙脫了也跑不了多遠。

康納似乎也深深清楚這個事實，前往飯堂的路上都沒有做甚麼小動作、乖乖地讓科南牽著跟在他身後走著，不過卻一直像害怕與別人對上視線似的垂著頭，連抬起頭來看看四周的景色也不願意，直到到了飯堂找個位子坐下了才看看飯堂的內部擺設。由於晚餐時間還沒過所以飯堂裡基本上坐滿了人，對士兵們來說自己的長官帶著個生面孔出現在飯堂裡已經夠出奇了，平日冷酷無情的長官居然還陪在他身邊甚至還餵他吃飯，這副光景實在是奇蹟，於是幾乎所有人都把目光放在科南和康納身上。

科南倒不覺得有甚麼奇怪別扭的、繼續拿著勺子湊到康納嘴邊等他吃，後者知道自己成為了焦點之後掃視了整個飯堂一遍，感覺到他們好奇的眼神便馬上垂下頭來不斷往旁邊躲開，僵持一會最後還是受不了直接把勺子拿過來自己慢慢吃。康納吃飽喝走之後就又被科南拉走了，雖然自己現在哪裡都不想去只想回去好好睡一覺，但他剛剛都說讓自己出來走走了也只好默默跟在他身後、四處張望看他要把自己帶去哪裡。


End file.
